ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Teora Martell
Teora Martell was the third child of the late Alysanne Martell, and titled Princess of Dorne. Appearance Teora was roughly 5’5” tall, with tanned olive skin, dark brown eyes, and straight shoulder-length black hair. Though she may have once been known as a beauty not unlike her mother, a great scar running from her eyebrow to her jaw ruined that visage. She had broad hips and a womanly chest, and remains somewhat slender. Biography Teora and Mors Martell were born within minutes of each other to Princess Alysanne, and though twins, could not have possibly grown up more different than if they were complete strangers to one another. When her brother caught a childhood case of Greyscale during the Great Storm of Sunspear during 355AC, Teora was restricted from visiting him whatsoever. A few weeks turned into months, months into years, and those years fostered disparity between the twins that would never be repaired. While Teora was certain her brother’s dislike toward her and their elder sister Allyria was for their genders, it was not for some time into their young adulthood that she learned it was jealousy. Jealousy for unmarked skin, jealousy for a reputation not yet ruined by something he could hope to prevent himself. Like most noble children, Teora was restricted from mingling with the peasantry until she was grown; unlike most noble children, the third Martell child had no taste for following rules, and at age six had fostered better relationships with the kitchen staff and household guard of Sunspear than with anyone in her own family; by the time she was eight, Teora had managed to slip from the guard of even her mother’s greatest knights. The streets of the Winding Walls became ingrained in her memory by that stage, the names of near every bazaar owner and fisherman and whore with them. Teora could make friends with anybody if she so desired, even the most unsightly, most passionate courtesan in all of Dorne. From the Lady of Stars, so named for the star-shaped tattoos on her cheek, Teora learned the grace and freedom of dancing that no Septa or highborn lady could ever teach her. The Lady of Stars constantly wore a veil to hide her tattooed cheek and disfigured top lip, but beneath silks and samite of flashing colours she was able to move her body to music like none other. Teora hadn’t taken to singing or plucking on harps like the others in court, but dancing to real music, with real people whose masks weren’t metaphorical, was the most fun the young princess had experienced in her short, short life. When the Lady of Stars died the day before her fourteenth birthday, Teora was in a tearful state for weeks. A visit from the lords and ladies of Dorne made this tenuous time even more difficult, when one or two commented on Teora’s growing beauty before her elder sister, Allyria. An altercation between the sisters in public turned to a fight in private, and when blades were drawn, Teora escaped as the loser. She was given a six-inch scar from eyebrow to jaw, an ugly and twisted thing that bled profusely. Begging the maester to keep her injury quiet lest Allyria’s rage be spurned further, he healed her wound with care and consideration, but not even the finest work of the greatest surgeon could have preserved her looks remarked to be so like her mother's. In the early hours of the morning, Teora ran away from Sunspear on horseback with the company of Orin, an orphan of the Greenblood, and Old Yohn Toland, a knight sworn to the young princess herself. Together the three raced across the shifting sands of the desert and to the port of Starfall, and on their journey, young Orin and Old Yohn both taught Teora the necessities of unarmed combat; like her given nickname, Teora found herself to be quick in her movements, and with a far lower sense of gravity than most people, was able to use her swiftness and stature to bring her opponents to their knees. The training would become essential as they rode across Dorne, where raiders and bandits were as common as snakes in the sand. Knowing her mother would have alerted lords great and small to the princess’ disappearance, they took to ship instead of risking the Prince’s Pass, and weeks after leaving Sunspear, finally arrived in Oldtown. When she decided to attend the Citadel to become a maester, Yohn protested; even if she were able to disguise herself well enough for ten or more years, how could she forgo all responsibility to her people in Sunspear, and to her mother? They were questions that plagued her dreams for months. With easily identifiable looks as a Martell princess and the graces of a highborn lady, living a life in disguise soon became the norm for Teora. To enter the Citadel, she sold diamond and gold bracelets to pay for her tuition, while Orin and Yohn picked up work in the city’s docks. She cut her hair short, bound her chest and wore the least flattering doublets and robes she could manage. She slumped her normally ladylike posture, and took to biting her fingernails instead of trimming them. Her disguise was almost perfect, but for the smooth jaw and girlish voice, both explained away by her youth. By the time she entered the Citadel to study, it was hard to see little Princess Teora of Dorne at all. Instead, she became Morgan, a lowborn boy whose mother had provided a life’s savings in order for her only child to attend to his studies. Morgan succeeded in anything he put his mind to; economics, astronomy, agriculture, smithing, warcraft, and history all came easily to the young acolyte. Teora would rather have thrown the hutches of birds off the Hightower than study Ravenry, but her greatest and most favoured subject became the study of engineering. It was the study she was most easily able to apply to her own life back in Sunspear; after all, who knew the walls of Sunspear, the streets of the Shadow City, and the bends of the Greenblood better than she? After five years and three links into her studies in Oldtown, Teora was found out by her uncle, Daeron Martell. Though she had never cared for her mother’s brother as dearly as Allyria had, she had been fond of his antics until the day he dragged her from the Citadel. Her sojourn in the Reach and false application to the Citadel soured her reputation and that of her mother, who had become somewhat of a joke for allowing her daughter to run away with a street urchin and a hedge knight. Orin and Old Yohn were exiled from Dorne for their ‘kidnapping’, both fortunate to leave with their lives. The Order of Maesters struck out all record of having a woman infiltrate their prestigious establishment, though they were unable to take away the links she had forged herself. Her mother’s disappointment had been as furious as a hurricane, and soon after their fight, the Princess Alysanne was murdered, and Teora was never able to apologise. Soon after their mother’s death, Allyria was crowned ruling Princess of Dorne as was her right. Both a blessing and a curse, her elder sister could barely stand Teora’s presence and vice versa, so when the younger Martell sketched the designs and technicalities for a canal system on the Greenblood, she was granted immediate permission and funds, anything to ensure the cursed Martell sister was out of her sight. Though she was given an invitation to attend the Grand Tournament, Teora turned it down for the chance to continue the only work in her life that came close to being fulfilling. Recent Events 370 AC Following the completion of a small section of the new canals near Godsgrace, Teora and her company attended a celebratory party with the other workers and engineers of the project https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3muieb/a_desert_princess/. Also in attendance was the maester of Godsgrace, via whom she sent a letter of warning to her former colleague, Prince Edric Baratheon https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3n3m73/a_fathers_love/cvkgdtx. The company soon returned to Sunspear, and Teora took time to visit her mother's memorial by the sea, before meeting with her twin Mors, the newly instated castellan of Sunspear in Allyria's absence https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3n8i29/the_soul_that_you_used_to_be/. Having arrested Lord Quentyn Uller for treason, Mors quickly changed his mind, allowing the mad man to leave, and offered Teora's hand in marriage to appease any wrongs. The twins fought over the decision without any true resolution https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3nworh/in_which_a_man_waits/; using her little skill in ravenry, Teora wrote to Allyria in King's Landing to outline the true nature of Lord Uller's intent and their brother's questionable motives https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3p4cj7/try_to_turn_the_tide/. Her next letters were to Lord Uller himself, to refuse the betrothal offer; the other to Lord Dayne of Starfall, inviting him and his family to the Water Gardens for discussions on infrastructure and agriculture https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3pgt3b/others_to_answer_to/. Afterwards, Teora returned to Sunspear and was present for the Conflagration of Sunspear. She got lost in the flames, and was presumed dead until Toveine Sand revealed that she was not, but instead secretly 'enslaved' by the woman Temptation. Toveine promised to get both her and Delonne Allyrion out but failed in both cases after Morgil Wells assassinated both Tem and Qoren Sand. It was later revealed that she died in the backlash of Tem's death. Timeline * 352AC -- Teora and Mors are born to Princess Alysanne Martell and her husband. * 355AC -- During the Great Storm of Sunspear, Mors contracts childhood Greyscale, and is confined from his sisters for the next three years. * 364AC -- Teora is attacked and maimed by her sister, Allyria. In her grief she runs away from Sunspear and to Oldtown. She enrols in the Citadel in disguise as a boy, and becomes an acolyte. * 369AC -- Recognised by her uncle Daeron Martell, Teora is revealed as a woman and banished from the Citadel, effectively ruining her and her mother’s reputation in the Reach. Teora returns to Sunspear with Daeron to face her mother’s wrath. * 370AC -- Following their mother’s death, Allyria is crowned Ruling Princess of Dorne. Teora is granted permission to design and oversee the construction of a canal system along the Greenblood, and leaves Sunspear. * 370 AC -- Tenth Moon -- Teora died in Sunspear Family * Arianne Martell - Great Grandmother * Daemon Sand - Great Grandfather ** Mors Martell - Grandfather ** Meredyth Fowler - Grandmother *** Alysanne Martell - Mother *** Tybero D'han - Sellsword, Father **** Allyria Martell - Ruling Princess of Dorne **** Mors Martell - Prince of Dorne **** Teora Martell - Princess of Dorne **** Larra Martell - Princess of Dorne References Category:House Martell Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi